songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
Supervision Song Contest 7
|Row 6 title = Date |Row 6 info = '''Semi Finals: September 3rd 2014 Grand Final: September 14th 2014 |Row 7 title = Opening act |Row 7 info = SF1: "Never Be The Same" by Jessica Mauboy SF2: "Into The Blue" by Kylie Minogue SF3: "Like A Drum" by Guy Sebastian Grand Final: "Chandelier" by Sia |Row 8 title = Interval act |Row 8 info = SF1: "She Looks So Perfect" - 5 Seconds of Summer SF2: "You'll Be Mine" by Havana Brown feat. R3hab SF3: "What You've Done To Me" by Samantha Jade Grand Final: "Black Widow" by Iggy Azalea ft. Rita Ora |Row 9 title = Winner |Row 9 info = Rixton "Me and My Broken Heart" |Row 10 title = Timeline |Row 10 info = ◄ 6 file:Eurovision Heart.png 8 ►}}' SVSC #7 is the seventh edition of the Supervision Song Contest which will be held in Sydney, , since the country won last edition by Sia and "Chandelier". 49 countries will participate in this edition. The edition follows the exact type of rule like in last edition, where the winner of the last edition hosts several contents him-/herself for what brings the contest to its own formular. With a logo, a slogan and with features of the presenters, as well as announcing the host city and its venue! Host City, Venue and the Presenters Sydney was internally selected by its free schedule of planning hosting the edition of this contest and to make out a great show. Sydney is the state capital of New South Wales and the most populous city in Australia and Oceania. It is on Australia's south-east coast, on the Tasman Sea. In June 2010 the greater metropolitan area had an approximate population of 4.76 million people. Inhabitants of Sydney are called Sydneysiders, comprising a cosmopolitan and international population. Sydney has been referred to as the most multicultural city in Australia and one of the most multicultural cities in the world. Stadium Australia, known for sponsorship reasons as ANZ Stadium, formerly Telstra Stadium, is a multi-purpose stadium located in the Sydney Olympic Park, in Sydney, . Presenters were finally registered to be created in the concept of 1 man-1 woman. The hosts for this edition are going to be Guy Sebastian and Samantha Jade. Symbol It was announced that the symbol for the song contest is going to be something iconic of the cultural part of the host country. The design has laid onto 3 of 's unique native animals being the kangaroo, the emu and the dingo. The design of the symbol will be coming in many colors, and shall be used effectively for the recap design, which will be published whenever the songs of all participating countries are finally officialized and to be worked on the videos. Participating Countries The pots The running order draw that determined the 3 semi-finals was done internally from the managers of the contest. It's built up from 6 pots out of 6 different regions of the world. The six pots were the following: Semi Final 1 votes in this Semi Final. Semi Final 2 and vote in this Semi Final. Semi Final 3 votes in this Semi Final. Grand Final The Big 4 being (the host), , and made their draw the same given moment when the announcement for the running order draw of the Semi Finals was done. Information about the taken countries ''TBA